One type of compressor for a vapor compression system is generally referred to as a scroll compressor. Scroll compressors generally include a pair of scroll members which orbit relative to each other to compress a working fluid such as, but not limited to, air or refrigerant. A typical scroll compressor includes a first, stationary scroll member having a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base; and a second, orbiting scroll member having a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The spiral wraps of the stationary scroll member and the orbiting scroll member are interleaved, creating a series of compression chambers. The orbiting scroll member is driven to orbit the stationary scroll member by rotating a crankshaft. Some scroll compressors employ an eccentric pin on the rotating crankshaft that drives the orbiting scroll member.